Butterfly Guardian
by Newind
Summary: Drabbles concerning Ichigo and Rukia.
1. Ichigo's Request

**Disclaimer:** Bleach doesn't belong to me. Unfortunately. Or else Ichigo and Rukia would have gotten together already! 

-------------

Grass and leaves, gently swaying in the breeze suddenly bent in one direction as one huge gust of wind passed them. The strange thing was, the wind wasn't all air. A tinge of orange and black could be seen and a dark red blur surrounded the colors. This current of air carried part of the blame for Soul Society's sudden uproar.

Ichigo's brows furrowed further as he quick stepped his way up the zig zagging stairs. _Rukia..._

He had never met anyone like her. The way her face changed from angry to delighted in a split second after she tasted the strawberry ice cream he gave her. Her determined look when they fought hollows together. After the fight, she would always give him a subtle search for injuries when she thought he wasn't looking.

He smirked.

He especially liked the way her eyes lit up when she finally got the straw in to a grape juice packet. All by herself. She had bragged to him about it the whole day. He had pretended to listen and nodded disinterestedly. Inside, however; he felt a spreading warmth in his chest. That night for dinner, he let her have one of Yuzu's juice packets. She was like a flower. Blooming in the shade of his shadow, or in his closet.

He was almost there. He could see her, all in white, almost as pale as the clouds behind her, lifted for all to see at the top of the arch. A scorching fire, shaped like a bird in front of the subject of his thoughts loomed dangerously close to her. Tears dripped from her delicate face. She was crying. He had never seen her cry before. Determination became fiercer and a surge of protectiveness engulfed the orange haired shinigami. He growled.

_No way in hell are you going to hurt her._

He quick stepped to land on a boulder and in one powerful leap, soared up to the defeated girl.

_There's been none like you before and never will there be.  
Even if a time comes when you make enemies of everyone other than yourself,  
I will protect you through it all.  
**So please don't give up, my one flower.**_

---------------  
Authors Note: I was 'reviewing' the Bleach episodes and saw the 3rd opening. This drabble is inspired by that song, and anime video. "Irchirin no Hana" by High and Mighty Color. What do you think? Can anyone tell me the name of that giant bird which was going to execute Rukia and the place where Rukia was going to be executed, please? Thanks for reading:)


	2. Eventful Morning

**Disclaimer:** Yes. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki, Renji, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Momo, Aizen, that furry fox head, etcetcetcetcetcetcetc. You get the drift. 

**Title:** Eventful Morning

* * *

It was a fine morning. The crisp, cool air brought goose bumps to Rukia's skin. Hm, she didn't know her gigai could do that. Nevertheless, the fresh air was calming and the black haired shinigami resisted the urge to stretch. It was undignified after all.

She had decided on an early start today. Tired of having Ichigo's father as a wake up call, Rukia rose at 7am, told a half asleep Ichigo that she was going first, then promptly jumped from the window after hearing his incoherent mumbles. Rukia slowed down by the river which ran through the Karakura town and sat by the bank, deciding to enjoy a rare peaceful morning.

Suddenly, she heard some commotion behind her and a short shriek. It was fleeting, but the petite girl did not doubt her ears. Abandoning her school bag at the bank, Rukia ran to a nearby alley where she guessed the small scream was from. She was right. Rukia heard gruff voices and scared whimpers just around the corner. Furrowing her eyebrows, she sprang out in clear sight and yelled out a loud, "HEY!"

Two burly men with cigarettes hanging from their mouths turned from the young lady they were harassing to Rukia.

"Leave her alone." Rukia said. A superior and threatening tone to her voice. No doubt her aristocratic brother taught her that. The goons seemed taken aback, but recovered the lecherous glint in their eyes in a moment.

"Wh-y, ya wanna join in 'e fun?" One crude, blond guy slurred, swaggering to her. Rukia glared coldly. A sharp and hysterical giggle cut through the air.

"Yeah! Join us! We'll give ya a goooood time!" The thinnest of the three smirked. He had tattoos all over him, even some peaking out of his collar.

"Let her go or you'll regret it." Rukia stood firm, daring the blond to take another step towards her. The young woman whimpered again and winced from the bruising hold the fat one was holding her in.

"Oooh, ya bein' cute too!" He bent down to her eye level. "Tell yer what. We trade her for you." He smirked and blew smoke into Rukia's unflinching face. "Ne?"

A plan formed in Rukia's mind. She couldn't use kidou on these disgusting humans, but it didn't mean she didn't know hand to hand combat. It was better her than that young lady who did not know how to defend herself.

"Fine."

The sharp giggle came again and the fat man released the woman. With tears in her eyes, the lady, thoroughly rattled, rushed past Rukia without a second thought. It was just two men and one petite, fragile looking high school girl now.

"Lessee what ya got, little doll." The blond leered down at her and grabbed her wrist. Wasting no time, Rukia twisted out of his hold and delivered a slapping kick to his face, followed by a blow to the family jewels. He stumbled backwards and keeled over, groaning loudly. Rukia smirked, feeling rather energetic and cocky. Oh, she'll teach them for calling her a doll and little. She had enough of Ichigo's mocking of her height already!

"Want a piece of me?" Rukia asked, smirking. She had read the phrase in one of her "borrowed" manga and found it fitting. Creepy chuckles and giggles filled the air. Ugly blond wiped his split lip and gave a smile, exposing some rotten teeth.

"Ooooh, feisty! We loove spunk, don't we, Naji?" He drawled and cheers met his question. Rukia fought the urge to gag and stood loosely, arms by her side. The manga heroes always stood like that, and they always seemed to win at the end. Why not try it out on these weak humans?

Suddenly, she was grabbed by the shoulders and slammed her up against the wall. Dazed, Rukia felt herself being thrown towards the other two goons. Pain suddenly flared on her right cheek as her head whipped to the left. How in the world did they move so fast!

"Don't underestimate us girl." A slimy tongue lapped at her bruised cheek. The black haired shinigami jerked away and found herself trapped against a large body with the tattooed man in front of her. She was repulsed. With a cry, she brought her foot up, connecting with his stomach with an 'oof' and tried yanking herself out from the blonde's hold. Unfortunately, the goon wasn't an amateur and held Rukia fast with a bruising hold while guffawing at his friend's predicament, leaving Rukia wildly flailing about with a look of frustration on her face. Good thing Ichigo wasn't here. She would never live this down! A powerful shinigami, overpowered by two mortals. Even so, a small portion of her heart cried out for her orange haired savior.

"You got owned by a pint sized girl!" He let out another boisterous laugh and nuzzled Rukia's neck, grazing his teeth over her jugular. She straightened her face and glared madly. Inside, she was shaking in disgust and anger. Anger at herself for underestimating them. Disgust at herself for letting them treat her like a whore. She fought the urge to scream, she would not give in to her captors and she will get herself out of this! "So sweet. She's mine, Naji."

"No." A deep voice, with barely restrained anger cut through the air. "She's _mine_."

Rukia's eyes widened and she ceased her struggles, looking at the tall, glaring man at the mouth of the alley, orange hair stood out like a light in the dark. She hung her head in shame, mortified for being caught like this. Wait. Did that baka just say that she was _his_? That little ba-. She yelped suddenly as her captor gripped her tighter. The sound managed to snap the intruder into action. In a flurry of movements, Rukia felt the painful grip disappear and was replaced with a gentle, but tense touch.

"I-Ichigo.." Rukia trailed her violet eyes from his chest to his smoldering gaze and was aware of rock hard abs against her soft body. She blinked and flushed. "Ichigo! What are you doing here!" her voice took on an angry tone to cover her embarrassment. "I can handle my own fights, Ichigo. You don't have to help me!"

All of a sudden the anger directed at the two cowering goons were directed at her. She gulped but glared back defiantly.

"Rukia..." Ichigo's grip tightened on her, but not enough of hurt. "Why do you keep pushing me away? You don't understand do you. You never understand! What I'm saying is that I'll protect you! Not because I have to, but because I _want_ to! Can you get that through that abnormally thick skull of yours! Or do I have to spell it out for you?"

All Rukia could do was stare at him with wide eyes as he gave his pep talk. _Protect? Wha-._ Her mouth hung open and only clicked shut when he pushed his and her school bags against her chest, her arms automatically coming up to hold them.

"Close your mouth, idiot. You look dumb enough already."

"Hey!" she smoldered at his back as he walked slowly towards her assailants. "Ichigo?"

He ignored her and addressed the two punks. A dangerous edge to his voice. "You were the ones who touched her, eh?" Ichigo shot forward and grabbed the blond by his collar. "Then you shall pay."

Yelps of pain and the smacking sound of fists meeting flesh filled the entire alley as a stunned Rukia watched on.

---

Back at the clinic, Rukia sat on the bed as she waited for Ichigo. The thugs stood no chance against the orange haired enigma with years of experience enforcing him. After marveling upon the fact that Ichigo was beating up the gangsters for her, she had found herself thinking of the outcome if Ichigo hadn't showed up. One thought led to another and she suddenly felt dirty. Rukia had grimaced and rubbed a bluish black cheek with her sleeve, remembering the assault on her body. She had rubbed vigorously at it, ignoring the pain and wiped her neck furiously until it turned slightly red.

Ichigo had turned from his handiwork to find his charge hurting herself. He had stopped her, scooped her up and carried her all the way home with an angry scowl on his face. Passersby and Rukia didn't dare make a peep.

After a bath, Rukia felt more refreshed but still rubbed at her face and neck. _Dammit! Why did it still feel slimy and dirty!_ It was like invincible slime which you couldn't touch.

"Stop that." Ichigo said as he entered his room with a pack of ice, the first words he had uttered since they climbed through the window. He gently grabbed her wrists and replaced the ice pack on her blackened cheek. She let out a cry of irritation and slapped the ice pack away, rubbing twice as vigorous now. Ichigo's eyes widened in alarm and snatched her fists away from her neck and cheek.

"N-no! Ichigo...I-I can't..." Tears came to Rukia's eyes and she closed them, willing it to go away while trying to escape Ichigo's grip. Her knees came up to her chest and she hid her face on them.

"Rukia, what happened? What happened before I came?" He still clutched her hands as he knelt in front of her, voice full of worry. "Rukia?"

She told him reluctantly. Shivering at the memory recall. She could faintly hear him curse venomously under his breath. It brought back a memory of her nii-sama single handedly throwing a drunk shinigami out of the sixth division after sprouting vulgarities against the captain himself. The memory distracted her and she calmed down a little.

"Rukia." a soft voice called to her. She lifted her head. Looking at her with worry and care in his eyes, he leaned closer. Feeling a flare of joy when Rukia didn't flinch, Ichigo kissed her cheek and neck before pulling out with a red face.

"My mom said that uh..kisses could make anything feel better again. Be it bruises or feelings." His darting eyes landed on her stunned face and relaxed when the ends of Rukia's mouth turned upwards.

"Thank you, Ichigo." She said sincerely. It was rare that he share anything about his mother to her, but whatever his mother said, he took it to heart and acted upon it genuinely. His kisses washed away the slime and made her skin tingle in delight. She smiled softly.

"Keh. Just don't get into trouble again." He said as he got up, putting the ice pack to her cheek. "You're lucky I took that route and saw your bag. What were you doing there anyways? They lure you in with a Chappy stick figure?"

She threw the ice pack at him. "Idiot. They were harassing a woman. It was better me than her." She said as she lay down on the bed. The adrenaline had left and the attack, external and internal, came crashing down on her.

"What! You picked a fight with two punks, twice your size because it was better you than her!" He exclaimed, but knew that his Rukia would never leave a person in trouble. _His_ Rukia? Where did that come from? Ichigo gulped as the memory of calling Rukia his in the alley hit him. He was going to get it for sure! His eyes traveled down to Rukia's form and immediately softened. Her eyes were closed while she 'hm'ed in response.

"You're the idiot. Don't leave the house without me next time, ya hear?" He sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed. He received nothing but a small snore and rolled his eyes. Next time, he would make sure he was there to protect her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey, thanks for all the reviews:) Thanks for the Soukyoku too, SJC! Well, this is my second ichi/ruki drabble. It isn't very great, I think the feelings and actions are rather unbalanced...but what the heck. I do need feedback to improve my writng style:) If you have any suggestions or advice, feel free to share! Hip Hip Hooray for Ichigo and Rukia:) 


	3. Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer:** No, no, and no. Don't own Bleach. 

**Title:** Eavesdropping

**Summary:** What classmates think of them when they run off the school grounds to fight hollows.

* * *

"Ishida-kun?" Inoue Orihime inquired when she found him pressed up against the slightly ajar homeroom door. "Are you stuck?"

Startled, the said boy jerked away and shushed her. "They're saying something about us," he said in a whisper. "I just heard my name and yours." Lighting up, Inoue giggled softly and crouched below Ishida, whose side was already pressed up against the door.

It was early, half an hour before most students start trickling in; therefore, almost no one was in the hallway to stare oddly at the two students looking like Double agents 005 and 006.

"Can you believe that Inoue-san was ranked _third_ in the whole school?" A high pitched voice said. "I never thought she was _that _smart!"

Orihime beamed outside.

"Yeah! It was a surprise that Ishida got first! All I see him do is sewing!" Another voice said.

Ishida didn't know whether to take that as an insult or compliment. The conversation took a turn to hot boys in malls.

"Ishida-kun is so smart!" Inoue smiled brightly at him. He blushed.

"Oh! Speaking of hot boys, Kurosaki-kun has got one _ste-eamy_ body!" Girlish giggles covered the small scoff Ishida made outside.

"Oi! Ish--!" Ichigo was suddenly silenced by both Inoue's and Ishida's hands.

"Shh! They're saying something about us!" Inoue whispered excitedly, her eyes straying from Ichigo's face to his neck then to his shoulders, then to his chest, then to his stomach, then to his---

"Eh? What are they saying? I wasn't in the top three places." Rukia, who was standing next to Ichigo, had wandered over to the door, more observant than the orange haired boy. Ichigo, who was getting very uneasy under Inoue's wide eyed scrutinizing, dashed to the door.

"What? It was probably top three places if you counted from the bottom up." He was silenced by her foot.

Now four suspicious looking students were pressed up against the door.

"...-ado, Ishida, Inoue, Rukia and Kurosaki go running out of the school. Where do you think they go?"

"I don't know...it's so weird! They're there, and then suddenly they're gone!"

"Yeah...we don't know much about Sado, he's always so silent. Ishida is always sewing, Inoue is always with Tatsuki-chan we can't even talk to her, I don't dare talk to Kurosaki-san and I can't even find Kuchiki-san at lunch!"

The group outside paled dramatically. Except Inoue, who was listening, oblivious to her companions. Suddenly, the four crouching tigers became five, as another one loomed over them, startling them, then copying their actions.

"---something between them?"

"I hope not!" Came the jealous reply. "Kurosaki-kun is mine!"

Ichigo sucked in breath to yell but his mouth was clamped down again by three pairs of hands.

"...Did you hear something?"

"Nope. Hey, why do you think Sado-san is so silent?"

"Hmm...maybe he's silent because he doesn't know our language." A gasp. "He could be an alien from outer space sent to inspect human beings!"

"What! Are you crazy! Oh...wait, that could be true..after all, we don't know much about him."

Chad's one visible eye widened as two laughing pairs of eyes, another pair full of suspicion and a confused pair looking up at him. It overwhelmed him, so he looked up at the door frame and ignored the snickers and a thoughtful 'hmm' below him.

"Do you think Ishida is gay?"

The Quincy shot up and sprang from the door, as if it was going to maul him. Ichigo was almost on the ground with silent guffawing and Chad politely turned away, but the shaking of the giant's shoulders were unmistakable. Inoue gave him a sympathetic look and Rukia was stumped as to why Ichigo was rolling on the floor. 'No, Ishida doesn't look happy right now.' She thought, feeling as if she was missing something.

Just as the accused man was turning to stomp off in a huff...

"Oooh! His notebook if filled with dress designs! I just loooove the frilly bow one!"

With a burst of speed that could've given Ichigo's shun po a run for its money, Ishida was pressed to the door once again, vainly cursing in silence.

"Yes, yes, he must be gay. I've never seen him having a girl friend. I've never even seen him look at a girl...well, voluntarily."

Ishida marveled at their use of such a word and looked down at Orihime's hair, blushing again.

Silence reigned for half a minute. The five eavesdropping students pressed themselves harder against the door.

A sigh. "Oh, I wonder how Inoue-san managed to have such big boobs."

Orihime and Rukia looked down at the said breasts while all the males found the ceiling suddenly very interesting.

"It's so big I wish I had breast like hers." Another gasp. "Maybe it's fake! Do you think it's fake? I mean, to have that size of boobs! Come on!"

Now all three males were looking curiously at Inoue's bosom, just to get kicked in the face by Rukia's dainty but painful foot. Perverts.

"Oooh, maybe then she's always rushing off to get implant check ups! We should ask Tatsuki-chan."

"Yup!"

Ichigo suddenly imagined fire emitting out of his childhood friend and felt fear for the two girls.

"Hey...Do you really think Kurosaki is really going out with Rukia?"

"Aww, I know you like him, so I'm going to be frank with you."

Ichigo blanched.

"Yes." Came the answer. "I saw them in the park once, he was sitting on a bench and Kuchiki-san was touching him here and here." A watery gasp was heard.

All stares were now directed upon the two shinigami.

"That's practically hugging! They were hugging! That's so not fair! She just came one month ago! She ju--awww that's so sweet!"

The eavesdroppers went slack jawed at the sudden change in opinion and mood, except for Inoue who seemed immune to these kinds of conversations. She was as happy as ever.

Giggle. "You're weird!" Giggling.

Giggle."I-giggle I think I need ice cream! Haha!" A sniff.

"Aww, come here, Ka-chan. Let's go get some before school starts..."

"Ok.."

Before the group leaning against the wall remembered that this was the only way in and out of the classroom, the door slid open. A tangle of arms and legs and even some hair came tumbling to the gossipers' feet.

A loud gasp was heard above the din.

Ichigo had landed on his face with Rukia cushioned on his back. Chad had caught himself on his arms and managed to remain half standing. Ishida; however...accomplished what the majority of the male gender had always wanted to do. He landed right on top of Orihime...with his face buried between her huge breasts.

The two girls stood, stunned at the sight before them. It didn't occur to them that the group at their feet was eavesdropping when Sado and Kurosaki-kun looked at them guiltily. Nor did it register when Rukia offered a small apology. All that ran through their minds were..

"Oh my goodness! Ishida isn't gay! He's bisexual!"

They ran off, delighted by their new found info and skipped off, no doubt heading right to their other gossiper friends. Back in the class room, amidst Ichigo's guffawing, Chado's snickering, Inoue's kind words and Rukia's questions of what gay was, poor Ishida wondered what the fastest way to Russia was.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thank you guys for all the reviews! It motivated me to write another drabble:) So, how was this? I suddenly had enough of drama and decided on humor! Give me feedback on this. This is the first time I'm trying a humor fic. Though it focuses somewhat on Ishida and Orihime, I find writing them is somewhat...endearing. But Ichi/Ruki is still my fav. :) 


	4. Through Sickness and Silence

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not mine, convenient passerby is mine. Lovely passersby...lovelyy...hehehehe. Ahem. 

**Title:** Through Sickness and Silence

* * *

Ichigo had been silent than usual one morning. He seemed to have forgotten his vocabulary and communicated in grunts at the breakfast table, a particularly loud grunt at Kon's blabbering and another 'hn' when Rukia announced her departure from his window. He even missed her slightly worried look at him.

All his classmates were in their seats waiting for class to start when he arrived. His face was dark and a huge frown added to the foreboding look. Everyone immediately adverted their eyes and sweared that they will not get into his way today. It was ironic how they were more afraid of Ichigo than the teacher currently glaring at them.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Rukia murmured under her breath, loud enough for the brooding orange head to hear.

He grunted.

She glared and turned to the blackboard in a huff. _That boy had to learn more appreciation!_

---

Lunch period found Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, Mizuiro and Keigo on the roof again. Ishida displayed his genius once again by rejecting the offer to join them for lunch. Courtesy of Keigo.

"I-chigo!" Keigo exclaimed and peaked over the said boy's shoulder. "Waah! Terriyaki chicken and sweet sauce! Aaaahh! I'm jealous! Are you going to eat that? Can I taste?" He started reaching for a piece of chicken.

Then popped it into his mouth.

"Waiii! Lovely! Ichi's sister is such a good cook!"

Keigo's mission impossible turned possible made the other three students stare at Ichigo, whose half lidded eyes were staring at his bento. He made no sound.

"A-ano..Ichigo-san, are you feeling well?" Mizuiro ventured. Ichigo grunted and started sluggishly picking at his food. Rukia's brow furrowed as she observed the silent boy from her place beside him. He wasn't injured anywhere, her healing powers made sure of that. No one close to him died, as far as she knew. His mother's anniversary was one month ago. There was no reason for Ichigo to be acting like that!

"Ah! Rukia-chan! You have to taste this! It's soo sweeet!" Keigo popped another chicken piece into his mouth, but didn't swallow. Instead, he advanced on the petite girl, eyes solely on her small mouth. Chad and Mizuiro's eyes widened and scrambled to stop their goo-for-brains friend. Rukia watched Keigo curiously, oblivious to his intentions.

**WHAM**

A speeding fist connected with Keigo's face, and in one smooth movement, shoved his head into the cement. Ichigo grunted and passed his bento to Rukia over Keigo's head between them. She accepted with wide, curious eyes.

"Ah, Ichigo-san is alright after all!" Mizuiro smiled and started dragging his unconscious friend off the roof. Ichigo stood up and walked slowly to the exit. Rukia frowned as she looked at the bento. He didn't eat anything...

"Maybe he's sick." Chad's baritone interrupted her train of thought.

"Sick?" Thinking about it now, she had never seen the young shinigami sick before. Then again, she has only been with him for one and a half months. Humans don't get sick that often do they?

"Yes." _I've only seen him sick once before, he was acting like this also._

Rukia quirked an eyebrow and had a feeling that there were unsaid words about. The bell rang and both made their way down to their class. The neglected bento neatly packed into Rukia's bag.

----

The day passed with absolute silence from Ichigo and worried glances from Rukia. She had caught him nodding to sleep many times, just to jerk back with a shake of the head. His hand was often on his brow, as if he was warding away a headache. Chad was right, Ichigo was definitely sick. It was only on their way home when Ichigo admitted his illness.

"Ichigo! Matte!" Rukia called out as she ran to catch up with him. He paused and glared half heartedly at her, resuming his walk.

"A sick person shouldn't walk home alone." She stated and received an indignant look, as if to deny his ailment.

_Shut up._

"You are sick! Chad said so and I believe him." She glared and matched his quickened stride easily.

_Shut up, Rukia._

"Don't you deny it!" He glared at her again.

_You're making my headache worse. Shut up._

"I don't care if you get seen walking home with me."

_That's not it. Shut up._

"You're too weak, you're walking as slow as a snail."

_Oh, go away._

"Stop glaring at me, fool!"

Her loud exclamation had his ears ringing, making him trip over his feet. Just as he braced himself for the painful hello with him and the ground, a bony shoulder and a deceptively small but strong back supported his upper body and stopped his painful greeting. She grasped his arm and hefted it over her shoulder, her other arm taking his school bag and slinging it with hers on her shoulder. It then circled his waist and kept him firmly pressed to her side.

"See? I told you you're too weak to be walking home alone."

"Sh-shut up.." His voice was raspy from disuse. Unfortunately, talking triggered something and a fit of coughs accompanied his sentence. She frowned and sat him down on the curb, hoping the fit would pass soon. A kind passerby conveniently gave her a water bottle then left. She gave to Ichigo, assuming it was for him. He gulped it down feverently. He felt woozy, cold and sleepy. Suddenly, Rukia pulled him to his feet and started walking with him draped on her.

"Don't you dare sleep. I'm not going to drag your body to home!" She said, considerably softer. For that, he was thankful and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other.

When they arrived at Ichigo's father's clinic, Isshin immediately gave his approval of marriage, but was cruelly punched by Karin as she and Yuzu herded them both to the family room. Rukia volunteered to bring the near unconscious Ichigo to his room, and with the help of the sisters, Ichigo was now tucked into bed with a cold compress on his forehead.

As Karin and Yuzu searched the cabinets for medicine they couldn't seem to find, Rukia's phone beeped and she excused herself, saying her family needed her back at home.

It was dark when Rukia hopped through Ichigo's window. She winced as she landed. Damn these gigai, they don't heal as fast in spirit form. Her hollow detecting phone said there were two hollows near the Karakura bridge, but when she reached there, there was only one fast little hollow there. She didn't think too much about it when the fight started. Thankfully, she managed to kill the hollow with a fire ball to its mask, but she had scratches and bruises in outcome.

Rukia sighed, she couldn't wait until her powers came back. The only reason she won the fight was because a stupid cat distracted the hollow. She glanced at the sleeping Ichigo. His shirt was drenched in sweat but he was breathing peacefully.

"Get well soon, Ichigo, so you can get me Chappy as a thank you gift." She smirked and sat down on the chair beside his bed. A thought struck her. She could heal wounds. She had seen the 4th division working on sick patients before. She wondered whether it was the same kind of kidou they used. Eyes alight with curiosity, she positioned her hands above Ichigo's chest. Hm, he was still a bit warm. She let her healing kidou flow into his body.

----

"Oi, Rukia."

Poke.

"Rukia, wake up."

Poke. Poke. Rukia's eyes fluttered open. Violet met brown. Violet widened. Violet had fallen asleep with her head on Brown's bed! Violet sat up.

"What." Rukia blinked the bleariness out of her eyes and yawned. She felt cold. Oh, she had forgotten to close the window.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo stared up at her from his pillow. Rukia gave him an inquisitive look over.

"Do you feel better?"

"..Uh...yeah, I guess." He caught a flash of relief on her face in the dark, as it was only three in the morning. Rukia placed a hand on his forehead. Normal temperature. A feeling of accomplishment settled in her heart.

"Good. It worked."

"Worked? What worked?" He began to notice bags under her eyes. Was she paler than usual? "What did you do, Rukia?"

"Apparently my healing kidou can be used to cure fevers too." She smirked. "You should be grateful."

"Rukia..."

"Yes?"

"You look like a corpse."

The slap of a dictionary against flesh echoed throughout the room.

"Shut up." Rukia ordered and settled on the side of Ichigo's bed again. Her head facing away from his.

"Itai!" He clutched his head painfully. It still was sensitive, dammit! His eyes drew to Rukia's sleeping form, half on the chair and half on the bed. His brows furrowed when he saw a couple of bruises on her arm and light scabbing scratches, barely visible on her legs. He frowned. Was it gangsters? Karakura surely had a lot of them. Hollow? Gosh, he hoped not.

He sighed. Things were indeed becoming more serious when he first met her. Reputation threats became life threats now. He knew these were things no normal 15 year old boy had to go through. He clenched his fist, but if Rukia hadn't barged in like she did, he would be a goner and his family would now be in Soul Society. He wanted to protect them, and Rukia gave him a chance. The orange haired boy gently pulled the sleeping Rukia onto his bed, giving his pillow to her and throwing the covers over both of them.

"Thank you, Rukia." He whispered and turned his back to her. He missed Rukia's smile, but he felt did feel her hands on his back before darkness claimed him.

Only in history class will he realize he just had a woman in his bed last night.

* * *

**Author's note:** Ahhh, finally some inspiration. It only occured to me, when I finished writing this fic, that I focus too much on actions. Dang, last time I lingered too much on thoughts, now it's all action, action, thought, action, thought, action, action. Hmm...well, tell me what you think about it:) Thanks for reading! Ichi/Ruki brightens my day! And if Kubo Tite makes it Ichi/Ori in the end...anyone up for a mob?

Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapters guys! I'll try to write more humour fics:) I appreciate all your feedback! It motivates me to write. :)

Matte: Wait

Itai: Ouch

Oh, and about Keigo's actions. He might be thick, but I think he does care about his friends. I portrayed him like that because he was concerned and wanted to get a rise out of Ichigo, using the only way he knew how. Hehe! Ichi protecting Ruki...Ahh, swoon I'm a softie. Hehe.


	5. Rain at Night

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. sigh Not mine...it's Kubo Tite's :) 

**Author's Note:** The time line is after the Soul Society Arc. Where Ichigo and Rukia are back in the living world and are on good terms with Soul Society.

* * *

The rain pelted against the unyielding glass of the window. Dark clouds covered the all-knowing twinkles of the stars as it stormed and raged as if it had a mind of its own, dark and foreboding. It was these kinds of nights when little children slept between their parents, when stray animals seek shelter and warmth. It was also these kinds of nights when the shinigami duo couldn't sleep.

The pitter patter of large rain drops on glass drummed away on the creased brow of the young man on the bed, making him crease his brow even more. Blame it on the occasional boom of thunder and streaks of lightning. Blame it on Kon, who was snoring away at the foot of his bed. Heck, blame it on his most traumatizing moment in the rain! His frown deepened and he opened his eyes to the ceiling, memories flashing at the back of his mind. He had two memories in the rain that made a harsh impact on him. Which one was worse? His mother? Or the raven haired shinigami residing in his closet?

He shook his head in frustration. Was he so freaked out by some sky water he wanted to _compare_ which memory was _worse_? Idiot! He turned furiously to his side, just to be greeted with the sight of hauntingly swaying trees and a very wet window. He clenched his eyes shut. Just sleep. Everything will be alright.

------------------------------------

They say you are scared of what you cannot see. You may hear it, you may feel it, but somehow, sight plays a much more important role on your emotions. Emotions. She did not have any use for it before, but now...She never knew how alive it made a person feel. Alive. She scoffed. She was dead. She did not have any place in the living world. She frowned and flinched at the sudden bang of the wind against the window. Even though she was curled up in the dark closet, her senses were wide open. She buried her raven head into the comforter her charge gave her. She would never have been in this pitiful state if she hadn't left Soul Society! Damn that brat for making come back.

...No...Damn that brat for making her want to come back. Damn him and his resolution. Damn him and his orange hair. Damn him and his funny face. ...Damn him for his life giving smile. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable around him. She didn't know why he tolerated her. She didn't know why...he was so pig headed. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly. The way he did things, the way he treated her, the way he made her feel like she belonged, maybe she was given a second chance. She barely had any time to live in the living world; after all, she died when she was a baby. Another sharp bang had her burying her head into flower imprint of the comforter.

She had enough of this!

The petite girl slid the closet door open and landed silently on the wooden floor. Her target's back was turned to her. Padding to the bed, she laid beside him and covered herself with the floral comforter.

"Couldn't sleep again, Rukia?" A slightly hoarse voice asked quietly.

"Ichigo, shut up and sleep." Was the soft reply, followed with a shuffle on her side.

These were also the kinds of nights when the shinigami duo would sleep back to back on the same bed. A mindful of turmoil transformed into peace. They say love is blind. They were right.

* * *

**Author's note:** I know my time lines are a bit skeward. Well, they're all one shots right? I was planning on writing a longer story, but so far, the writing style for that fic was so bad I had to abort before doing anymore damage. No substance at all. Don't worry, I'll try to find a good way of writing that fic. Dang, I need to do more fics dealing with emotions, I'm all confused over that. haha...well, Thanks for reading guys! I appreciate all the reviews:) Thank you lots!! Keep telling me what you think ok? It helps me know whether i'm improving or not. :) Merci beaucoup, minna!! 


	6. First Gym Class

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach cause I can't draw like them TT! I want to draw!! 

**Author's Note:** Enjoy!

* * *

"Kaguya-hime gave her suitors five impossible tas--"

The school bell, much to the relief of the whole class, except a select few, rang loudly and signaled the end of another Japanese mythological lesson.

"Well, I guess that will be all. Read up on Kaguya-hime on page 66. Quiz on it tomorrow!" Ochi-sensei called over the din and walked out.

"Ahhhhh! What a nice nap! " Keigo stretched languidly, arms almost hitting Tatsuki, who whacked his arm away. "Why do we need to learn Japanese mythology anyways? It's not like it's going to help us in the future."

"Since when were you concerned about the future?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow while cracking his neck.

"How cruel, Ichigo!" Keigo grabbed his chest dramatically. "Of course I think about the future! How many children would Ichigo-san have? How much money should Ichigo-san give me? How many times a day should I visit my best pal? Will Inoue-san be my wife? Ooh! I wouldn't mind if Kuchiki-san became Asano-chan!"

The next second proved that Keigo's head was hard enough to crack cement.

"Don't sprout nonsense like that!!"

"NEVER visit me! Ever! Baka!!"

Orihime giggled and grabbed the thoughtful petite student beside her.

"Let's go, Kuchiki-san! Kagine-sensei said we were going to play baseball today!"

"Go? Where?" Rukia jerked in surprise at the contact, but let her hand be held. Play? Playing in school? It was very unsettling for Rukia. In soul society's shinigami academy, they could get punished for such a thing! ...What was baseball anyways?

"Why, to gym class of course!" Orihime replied without malice and pulled the resisting Rukia to the door. Gym? What's gym? Can we really leave class? Won't Ochi-sensei get mad?

"G-ym? Wha--" Rukia risked a glance the orange haired boy, who still had his foot firmly planted on Keigo's back. Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked to the door, leaving Keigo to his childhood friend's wrath. Rukia growled mentally. She was in potential trouble and her partner was fooling around!

"C'mon, we're going to be late." Ichigo said, indicating the near empty class as he walked out the door, followed closely by the smiling Orihime and startled Rukia.

"Aa!" Tatsuki called and let Keigo up. Something caught his eye.

"Uh...someone should wake Chad up first..."

--------

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled and evaded the lizard-like hollow's tail. On their way to gym class, another order came up and both of them had to run to the scene.

"I know! I know!" Ichigo whipped around, using the momentum to slice his zanpaktou through the hollow's mask. There was no time even to sheath his sword. Rukia pushed him back into his body and grabbed his wrist, already running in the direction of the school.

"Whoa! Wha--?!" Ichigo yelled indignantly and wrenched his hand from Rukia's grip. "What's up?! Is it a hollow?"

Rukia glanced over her shoulder and glared at Ichigo.

"No. Hurry up! I don't want to miss this germy class!"

"...Ah. Its gym, idiot." The orange headed shinigami pinched the bridge of his nose. Ever since Rukia came into his life, it had become so hectic. How he dealt with it, he didn't know. That girl was going to be the death of him. Shinigami or not. "Gym. Right. Do you even know what that is?!"

"No..." She trailed off as they ran down the road. "But Inoue said it was going to be...interesting." She admitted quietly, then shook her head. "Keh, what earthly activity can interest me anyway? All you people do is just sitting around staring at light boxes!"

"It's called a television! Besides...you do know you're the one running to school for gym right?" Ichigo scoffed and ran alongside her. "Sheesh, gym isn't that 'interesting' anyways. All you do is just ru--Ooff!"

Rukia dug her elbow into his ribs and glared at him as she ran ahead. "Don't tell me!"

Ichigo was left doubled over on the curb. The school entrance just meters away as he glowered at Rukia's disappearing form. Idiot...why couldn't she just admit she wanted to have fun? He straightened up, just to hunch again. Dang! For a tiny person, she hit rather hard. His scowl lifted somewhat as he walked slowly to the school.

Stupid Rukia.  
----------------

"III-chigo! Why are you so late?" Keigo pounced on the scowling student as he walked into the field where they were having the gym class. Ichigo opened his mouth to yell, but sighted tears in Keigo's eyes.

"Eh?"

"Forget that! Poor Kuchiki-san...aww, it makes you want to hug her and squeeze her!" Keigo hugged and squeezed a much irritated Ichigo. He promptly threw Keigo off with a powerful side kick. Ichigo's brown eyes immediately sought a certain petite girl out. If anything happened...

He blinked.

The said girl was wearing a baggy blue and white T-shirt and pants that reached her shins when it was supposed to stop right above her knees. She really did look pitiful and fragile in the oversized clothes.

"Ah! Kuchiki-san, it's a little too big...but it's ok! We'll have a fun time in gym class together, no?" The perky voice of Orihime cut through his thoughts. That little faker! She must have manipulated the class with her class zero act! Why, oh why, do Karakura people have to be so stupid?!

"Kurosaki! Five laps for being late again for gym class!" Kagine-sensei's loud baritone boomed from halfway across the field as he walked in. Ichigo groaned.

"That's not fair. You came in after me!"

"TEN laps for back talking! The rest get ready for the 100 meter dash! We are selecting three students to compete in the upcoming Karakura race!" He boomed and waved his clip board around.

Rukia looked curiously at the student body as they scrambled into a line beside the red road. 100 meter dash? A run? Were they going to do what Ichigo was doing? Her eyes followed his movements as he half jogged, half walked around the field. That didn't look like a run.

"Kurosaki!" Kagine-sensei thrust a finger at the orange haired snail on the tracks. "I said RUN TEN LAPS, or you stay after school!" Rukia watched with amusement as her partner immediately sped up.

"Kuchiki!" Rukia jumped at the sharp tone.

"H-hai!"

"Stop ogling and get in line!" The muscled teacher waved his clipboard at the straight line of students beside the red tracks. Rukia felt her cheeks heat up in annoyance. Ogling? Stupid human. She doesn't ogle. Besides, there was nothing to ogle at except at that bright mop as an excuse for hair. She frowned slightly and made her way behind a tall brunette.

"The girls will race first! Kagero Lita! Kirisawa Kaoru! Arisawa Tatsuki! Hibaki Menou! Take your places!" The race has begun.

Ten minutes later, bored violet eyes witnessed the amazing feat of eight complete laps a certain 15 year old male made. Rukia observed his heaving chest as he pushed forward, keeping his pace. She frowned. He still had a long way to go. Extra hours for training after hollow attacks then.

"-iki Rukia!" She looked indifferently at her gym teacher. "Take your places!"

Oh. She slowly stood up and walked towards the white like on the tracks. How boring. Inoue-san had gotten her excited for nothing. The small shinigami had watched the first dash and knew she could do better than twelve seconds. After learning shun po and seeing it in action, taking twelve seconds to reach the end of the track looked tedious compared to her brother's 0.01 second record. Nevertheless, the contemplative girl was aware of the gigai she was in and wondered how much she could push this body before it collapsed. Uruhara had said something about gigais being less durable.

Rukia dismissed the thought and mimicked the crouched stance the students beside her did.

"Kuchiki-san! Do your best!" Rukia gave a small smile to Inoue as the bubbly girl waved from the sidelines. Kagine stood beside her, looking intently at his stopwatch.

"Ready. Set..."

Rukia tensed and looked forward.

"Go!"

With a powerful push against the ground, she bolted down the track. Regulating her breathing and pacing her stride, she frowned when she did not reach the speed she wanted. Rukia's eyes widened as all three of her competitors passed her suddenly. She furrowed her brows and tried to catch up, but her efforts seemed to only make her more alert of her aching muscles and harsh breathing. She grimaced in more frustration than pain when she crossed the finish line six seconds after all her opponents did.

The panting shinigami skidded to an abrupt halt and bent over to catch her breath. Stupid, stupid, stupid gigai! She was better than this, dammit! She swallowed a lump in her throat. Rukia glared angrily at the red ground staring up at her. It was just running! She had never run so slow in her life! It took much more to get away from those angry shop keepers when she was a street rat. She clenched her hands. Now humans, tenth of her age, were faster than her. Rukia felt inferior and she hated it. She took a deep breath and unclenched her fists. Loosing her powers was down right challenging, but loosing her cool would be increasingly wearisome. Rukia exhaled slowly and stood up, just to find herself looking into smug black eyes. She narrowed her own violet eyes and fought to keep the irritation down.

"A whole six seconds!" The girl with the black eyes stared Rukia down. Rukia noted with building annoyance that she was one of the students who raced with her. "That's what you get for racing with me, Raito of Karakura! You'll never make it to the race. Give it up!" She laughed mockingly. "Six seconds! How pathetic."

Rukia felt like screaming. First loosing her powers. Then loosing the race. Now this! A stuck up fifteen year old making fun of her disadvantages! Rukia felt the tatters of her spiritual energy build up inside her. She had enough of people taunting her! There was already too much of it back from where she came from. Releasing the 31st demon spell on that arrogant teenager looked very tempting; but whether she could do it or not was the question. Rukia flinched as she felt for her meager amounts of energy. From what she could gather, it wasn't even enough to scratch a human. The taunting words came back to her. Pathetic. Unrefined. Worthle--No! What happened in the past stayed in the past. Maybe she could apply layer over layer of bottled up negative energy to the spell and perhaps it could just..._What was she thinking?!_

Rukia turned on her heel and walked off the tracks. Ignoring the ridiculing chuckles behind her. What was wrong with her? Never before did she let any careless words get to her. Especially the ones of an immature child. Her ears caught the other two racers say something and join in the hateful laughter. Rukia quickened her pace. They were just kids. They didn't even know her. Even so, why did she feel like crying? Suddenly, her face crashed into a sweaty chest and her infuriation spiked.

"Watch where you're going, fool." She bit out heatedly and cursed inwardly when her voice wobbled.

"Wha--Rukia?" The said girl felt two warm hands settle on her shoulders. "What happened?"

The small shinigami tensed further and looked away, a small spark of relief formed when she recognized who she was snapping at.

"Nothing." She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. When she opened her eyes, she found concerned brown eyes boring into her own. She sighed and pried his hands off her shoulders.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Ichigo. Let's go." The raven haired shinigami walked past him. She didn't want to be here anymore. If all gym classes served as a reminder of her weakness, she never wanted to come back again. As the worried boy turned to follow her, he heard snickers behind him and saw Rukia's shoulders tense again. Getting a rough idea about the problem, he surprised himself as he immediately whirled around and marched right up to the three snickering girls. Thankful that there weren't anyone around for 100 meters, and not sure whether he would stop if there were, he raised himself to his full height and stared them down.

"Oi. What did you say to her?" He cracked his knuckles threateningly, his face darkening. Silence engulfed the three simpering girls as they shook in fear before one of the notorious punks of Karakura. The black eyed girl's mouth opened several times, but only squeaks came out.

"Whatever you said to her, apologize and never show your face again." He growled and pointed towards the small raven haired girl ten feet away. "Apologize. Now."

All three terrified girls 'eeped' and scurried off, but not before mumbling a hasty apology to the shocked Rukia. Ichigo watched in satisfaction as he made his way back to his partner's side.

"...Why?" Rukia asked as they made their way towards the changing rooms. Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pockets and shot her a lopsided grin.

"'Cause I hate people picking on midgets."

STOMP.

Rukia walked hotly pass Ichigo's hopping form gleefully, leaving a swearing strawberry leaping with one leg after her. Rukia smiled softly. Suddenly, everything was all right.

---

"---ano Keigo, Kurosaki Ichigo! Take your places!" Only three walked out. Kagine narrowed his eyes. "Kurosaki Ichigo! Kurosaki!!" There was no answer. "Where is that boy?!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whooooo!!! All done! There was supposed to be baseball, but decided I'll do that separately. The time frame is before the run in with Chad's parakeet. This is more of a small insight to Rukia's feelings. She had to feel some frustration when she lost her powers and was unable to do so much. It also plays upon one of the times Ichigo and Rukia spent together before the Soul Society arc.

**SPOILER **

I sincerely doubt that 'owing Rukia a debt' was the only reason why he traveled all the way to a highly dangerous place and risked his life repeatedly for her. **END SPOILER**

Anyways, I'd like to thank ALL of you for your encouraging reviews:D :) Wishing you lot a Happy New Year!! May you have a wonderful new year filled with lots of love and chocolate! And if you aren't a sweet tooth, pasta then! hehe! God bless!! Seeya all next time:)


End file.
